Sensual Love - Rain Dream Tower and Dark Tower Love
by winterliewsound
Summary: A story of two courtesans who were promised and a man who seemed to have disappeared. Read as their story unravel in the heat of the night and how it ends. Not suitable for children, of course. Based on the song by Hitoshizuku and Yama. Rin x Len x Miku (Amayumerou/Koi yami rou)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - LEN

Kagamine Len - a third son of wealth and fortune - sat on the patio of the wooden villa as he eyed the girl in the silk kimono walking towards him. Her pink hair was tied up in a bun decorated with small flowers and the way she walked had a graceful gait to it. She was nothing but a daughter from a family of the lower class but Len fell in love with her already, but he knew that her feelings was for another man of blood.

'Good morning, Len,' Luka smiled at him. In her hand was a big pink blossom that matched her hair colour and she offered it to him. Len felt his face grew hot as he looked at her gift for him. He accepted it quietly and she asked, 'Is Gakupo home?'

Len nodded and gestured into the house. Luka slipped off her wooden sandals and carefully approach the steps of the house, careful not to step on the expensive silk of her kimono that Len guessed his brother must have bought for her. The flowery scent of her perfume reached his nose and he breathed in the sweet scent. After Luka disappeared into the house, Len gazed back into the horizon opposite his father's land where farmers and their buffaloes were plowing the fields. He sighed deeply, promising himself that one day he would set off and find a loved one of his own.

Right at the edge of the land was a Buddhist temple where he spotted his second brother. Unlike the other two brothers, Kaito had his hair cut short but he managed to tie it into a short ponytail. Len often wondered why he had rejected all the girls who had tried to woo him in the village and instead chosen the art of painting. Kaito was indeed a handsome young man but he had told them that he didn't want a woman to look out for him everyday.

'What are you painting, now?' Len asked as he approached the blue-haired man.

Kaito painted a pink streak on his canvas and pondered for a moment. 'I have not a clue,' he replied. He suddenly noticed the blossom in Len's hand and smiled at him teasingly. 'Gakupo's maiden had a gift for you, I see.'

Len hid the flower behind his back and glared at the ground. 'It is nothing,' he said. 'Her heart is for another man.'

Kaito sighed and painted another streak on the canvas. 'One day you will find your own, and once you do you got to cherish her,' he said and suddenly he dotted the canvas angrily with red. 'Too much trouble for me. I rather the carefree days of an unwed man.'

'What are you gonna do, Kaito?'

'Ah, my dear brother,' he said as he seemed to be sketching with a variety of colours. 'I want to travel all around Japan. To capture the most ethereal scenery on a canvas, and later I'm going to sell my beautiful artwork. You think father's money is enough? He has to divide it between the three of us. But I want the satisfaction of earning my own so that I'll be known as a hardworking and dignified man.'

Len glanced at the household behind him where Gakupo and Luka had appeared the on porch steps where he had been sitting earlier. 'And what would you do after that?'

Kaito chuckled. 'When my hands will be too old and frail to paint anymore I would find a nice young woman to settle down with, that's when my carefree days are over. You see, Len, a man cannot live happily without the care of a young and beautiful woman.'

'You would be too old, Kaito. I am sure that no woman would want you by then.'

'That's why in the East are houses of brothels,' Kaito replied as he pointed in the direction. 'Rich men will hire young and beautiful ladies to - ah - satisfy you. When I earn my money I would purchase one or two of them and live my life as an old man happily.'

'You already have your life planned so far ahead of you,' Len teased. He was eyeing his oldest brother as he cupped the young ladies' face and kissed her gently on her lips and wondered if _he_ also had his life planned far ahead of him.

'Your time will come, Len,' Kaito said as he stood up and leave. Len watched him go before he took a look at what he had painted on the canvas.

Kaito - with his artistic hands - had captured Gakupo and Luka in the middle of an embrace, Luka's kimono was slipping of her shoulders and all modesty on the lower part was gone. Red flower petals danced all around them as they were just one.

Len stared at the painting for a few more moments and walked away with the image permanent in his mind. By then he was planning that after few years past, he would find his own woman and cherish her until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - RIN

Rin walked down an old mountain path worn down by the wheels of carriages and the hooves of horses. Her bare feet were sore and tired and her eyes swollen from crying. The rain drenched her and the mist of the mountain seemed to be coalescing with the clouds. As she trudged higher the harder it was for her to breathe and the more the cold pierced her bones. She was draped by nothing but a thin kimono with a bow at the back which did nothing to ward off the cold. Her breaths came out in vapours of smoke as she squinted her eyes to see the road in front of her.

She had just ran away from an orphanage from below the range of mountains and hills. She had been beaten and scolded too many times and she had heard stories of women who went into the high mountains for a life of pleasure and riches. From the window of the orphanage dormitory she could see a large temple laid at the top of the single mountain which stood tallest of them all. It formed a ring around the edge of the mountain and everyone it would be illuminated with an orange glow. Rin hoped that by going there she herself would experience the life of the women there.

Halfway up she suddenly heard sobbing under the sound of the pounding rain. Unsure of herself she decided to go explore, after hearing a lot of myths of crying maidens on the mountainside she wouldn't want to wash away her luck. Out of the mist was a graveyard laid out of the main road where a little girl was crying. Her hair was the colour of the sea in the heat of the afternoon tied back in twin-tails. She wept in front of a gravestone and wore a brown kimono that looked not much thicker than her own. Cautiously she approached the girl who seemed not much older than she is herself.

'My father's dead,' the little girl said when she realized Rin approaching her. 'He was a loyal samurai lost in the battle with the Westerners.' She paused and sobbed a few times as Rin embraced her in an effort to calm her down. 'Now,' she hiccuped. 'I'm alone with my mother and the other women. My mother hates me.' The little girl cried harder.

Rin had an idea. 'You can come with me,' she said. 'I heard of great riches at the top of this mountain and I set off to find it. Will you join me?'

The girl wiped her eyes and nodded. 'I am Miku,' she said.

The blonde introduced herself. 'I was from an orphanage,' she explained. 'The caretakers were horrible there.'

And in the rain in front of the gravestone they made a promise to each other. A promise that they'll be together no matter what. They curled their pinkies together as Rin smiled comfortingly at the saddened girl. Miku wiped her eyes once more and stood up, taking one last look at her father's final resting place and joined Rin on the journey up the mountainside. The two girls shivered violently from the cold, and Rin's feet were starting to bleed. Finally, as the sun disappeared in the sky, they reached a top where they met a man clad in armour. He took one lookat them and ordered servants to send them to his courtroom.

Few moments later the two girls were kneeling in the centre of a council with men seated on either side. In front of them was the first man they had met. He had exchanged his armour in favour of expensive robes. His dark hair was tied back tightly into a bun. On either side of him stood two women who were exquisitely dressed in colourful kimonos with _kanzashi_ and rods adorned in their hair. The smell of alcohol and smoke was in the air and the men were laughing and clapping each other on the back, some were even pointing at the girls and making rude gestures at them but Rin pretended not to notice with her forehead touching the carpet. The men paid no attention to the one in front and he also ignored the other men.

'Ladies,' the man in front started, talking to the women on either side of him. 'I think you have new requites.' He ordered Rin and Miku to stop bowing. One lady, her face thick with makeup, eyed Rin as she kneeled there. Her gaze was sharp and observing.

'What brings you here?' he asked the girls.

Rin wanted to speak but she was afraid that the men on either side would do something rude, plus she wasn't sure her voice could overpower her shouts. Before she could speak, Miku started first, 'We are orphans.'

The man looked at her in disgust. 'You shall address your prince as 'lord',' he said.

'Yes, my lord,' Miku said, almost in a whisper.

'We have no where else to go, my lord,' Rin added. She looked at the two ladies pleadingly. 'We have come here for help.'

'And for refuge?' the man burst out. 'You think this is a camp for helpless people?'

'No, my lord,' Rin said. She looked at Miku apologetically, thinking what she had gotten both of them into much to the scolding of the lord.

'You shall look at me as you speak,' he said. His face was red with fury. 'How dare -'

"May I speak, my lord?' the lady who had eyed Rin interrupted. Her flowers were much bigger than the other and she had a regal posture. 'These ladies won't know the custom of the court and they are clearly nothing but low class peasants. However,' she continued. 'I would gladly train the blonde girl. She shows promise and elegance. She will be the flower in your brothel, the much desired one.'

The other woman nodded in agreement. 'You have chosen well, Lady Meiko. I was not much better than they were when I was an apprentice,' she said. 'I would take the other one if you won't.'

The two girls glanced at each other warily.

The man relaxed. 'Very well, then ladies.' He gestured to the men below him to be dismissed. 'Send your best women to the brothels tonight. The men will expect a show after the hard battle.' He stood up and exited the room with the women bowing behind him.

The first lady walked out first, nodding at Rin to follow her. The blonde looked at Miku and blinked farewell at her new friend before following the woman out into the main courtyard where they followed a path past a row of chambers and into a small courtyard surrounded by cherry trees and its own beautiful set of rooms. Lady Meiko went up the steps of the biggest one and slid open the door where a dozen women were dressed in striking pink, purple and blue kimonos and lined up properly at the doorway.

'Prince Yuuma and his men are waiting in the brothel,' she announced. The women all wore nervous faces and none seemed to notice Rin. 'Go now.'

They all silently walked out of the room, some were whispering urgently to one another and Rin could see that one of them was trying not to cry under her makeup. She was uncertain of her decision now. Nevertheless, the room was a beautiful place - stunningly furnished - with cherry blossoms painted on all the doors. Lady Meiko made her way to one of the doors and Rin followed her.

'We must get you out of those clothes first,' she said. 'You must be freezing.' She reached the end of the room and opened a set of sliding doors where beautiful kimonos hung from. She picked one out for Rin and helped her as she changed out of her wet clothes. Another lady had appeared to help. She soaked a towel in a bowl of warm water and cleaned the girl. Lady Meiko noticed her bleeding feet in the process.

'Tsk, tsk, such impurity,' she said. She soaked two rags in alcohol and wrapped them around Rin's feet. The pain was so painful that dark spots danced in front of her eyes. After that, both women had her dressed in a blue kimono that matched her eyes. Her short hair was combed and smooth.

'Beautiful,' Lady Meiko commented.

She had the other lady send Rin tea and some biscuits before putting her to bed in a small room. She engulfed her food and settled in for the night. She couldn't believe how far she had gotten in a day. In the early morning she had escaped through the gates of the orphanage and now she was sleeping in a beautiful, quiet room much unlike the dormitory she had woken up in that morning. Rin remembered Miku and thought to herself if it was the right decision for bringing her to this place. She threw the thought aside and exhausted dragged her into sleep.


End file.
